With the emergence of intelligent transportation systems (for example, fleet management, vehicle tracking, road traffic estimation, and similar applications), global navigation satellite system (GNSS) units are widely deployed to track the location of mobile assets, semi-mobile assets, and fixed assets. Accordingly, tracking and determining the accurate position of assets is a core requirement for enabling the emergence and feasibility of the intelligent transportation system applications.
However, existing localization GNSS technologies and road networks on digital maps are prone to errors when individually used. This calls for map matching/snapping technologies that can accurately align the asset positions from GNSS units to digital maps for fostering the emergence of value-added mobility and other services. However, none of the existing methods effectively provide for simplified and non-complex solutions for accurate tracking and position determination of assets.
Accordingly, what is required is methods and system that provides for simplified, lightweight, scalable, reliable and accurate tracking and position determination of assets.